


Many Happy Returns

by EnchantressofAsgard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantressofAsgard/pseuds/EnchantressofAsgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict comes home after being away for four months and gets into a fight with his girlfriend. (First work that I'm posting here my best friend wanted me to write her an one shot sorry if it's short) Part 2 will be updated tomorrow :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

“You’re going to leave again? Ben you haven’t been home for a day!” Amy crossed her arms across her chest and stared angrily at her boyfriend from the other side of the kitchen island.

“Yes, I know you’re right but it’s my job what am I supposed to do?” he exclaimed

“I don’t know why did you even bothered coming home if you’re going to leave in two days” she sighed rubbing her forehead with her fingers.

Honestly she was waiting for a reason as to why he had come, she was angry with him and not only because he was going to leave in two days.

“I wanted to see you! Isn’t that enough? And really I don’t understand why you’re making such a big deal out of this, it had never bothered you before” Benedict said

“Well you saw me I’m fine and things change…maybe I needed you to stay for once” her voice cracked

“Amy?” he walked closer to her “Did something happened while I was away?”

“No” she took a step back so as to create more distance between them

“Amy I’m your boyfriend I want to know if there is anything that concerns you” He touched her arm gently

“You could have fouled me since in the last four months I have seen you twice…Frankly I feel like I’m in a relationship with your voice mail” she walked out of the kitchen and stormed to the living room where a confused irritated Benedict followed behind her.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he really didn’t know why she was acting like this right now when all he wanted was to spent the two days before leaving with her.

“Figure it out Sherlock” she said sarcastically while turning on the television.

“I’ve had it with you tonight” he said grabbing the control and turning of the TV. Amy turned to look at him both angry and shocked by his sudden outburst

“Tell me what your fucking problem is because I really do not have time for your shit right now”

“Well it’s not like you have time for my _shit_ any other day either” she got up from the couch “And you want to know what my _fucking_ problem is?” she stood in front of him her finger pointing at him

“My problem” she spoke without letting him answer “is that I haven’t seen my boyfriend in two months…my problem is that you are away all the time and even though I know it’s your job I miss you because I can’t even talk to you” she threw her hands up in frustration while Ben stood and listened to her

“My problem…” she continued he voice slightly cracking “is that when two days ago I kept calling you because I needed you, you never answered your phone and my problem is that two days ago it was my birthday and you didn’t even bother to send me a bloody text! That’s my problem” she finished tears running down her cheeks

Ben opened and closed his mouth sock evident on his face. His eyes widened as he stood speechless…how could he have forgotten her birthday? He never had before and for the life of him he was unable to remember what he was doing two days ago.

“I…I…Amy” she looked up at him biting her lip “Many happy returns” he said softly knowing that it was no use now

“You’re two days late” she replied walking towards the door

“Where are you going?” he asked following behind her

“Out” she simply said putting on her coat and grabbing her bag “I need some air…this isn’t working anymore Ben. I need time to think”

"I didn't mean to forget please believe me" 

"Don't you get it? It's not just about my birthday is about everything. I can't live like this anymore it's like I have you but I don't" she shook her head

“Amy I’m sorry! I really am” he tried to make her listen to him

“Yeah so am I” she closed the door and left leaving him alone in the apartment.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! Excuse any mistakes I am super tired but I will edit it tomorrow :)

The next day Benedict woke up alone having fallen asleep on his couch. He got up and stretched trying to relieve some of the stiffness that had formed on his back. He checked the house hoping to find Amy somewhere in it but there was no sign of her meaning that she never came home.

He made a cup of coffee before doing anything else in order to clear his mind. Tomorrow night he would have to leave again and he wanted to make things right with Amy before parting ways once again.

He knew it was hard having a relationship from a distance but he couldn’t help it, it was his job and even though he loved it being away from the ones you love it was one of the hardest things he had to endure.

Taking his cup with him to the living room he sat down once again to the couch and reached for his phone. There was only one place Amy would go if it was to not come back to their apartment.

“Hello?” came Martin’s voice from the other end of the line

“Hey” he mumbled into the phone “Sorry for calling this early…”

“She is here Ben don’t worry” his friend said and Ben let out a sigh of relief

“She is? Thank goodness…is she alright?” she sat up straighter

“Define alright…”

“Fuck…” Martin heard Benedict saying although it seemed that it was to himself than him.

“What in the hell happened anyway? She called Amanda they went out for a while and then came back here…she fell asleep on the couch crying” he said stealing a glance at the girl that was currently asleep on his couch

“We had a fight and it got ugly…I forgot her birthday” he said hesitantly

“Well blimey Ben where’s your mind?” he exclaimed

“I know…I know” he let out a breath

“What are you going to do now?” Martin asked

“I suppose for a start come over and bring her home.”

“Okay…I’m gonna wake her up and talk to her until you come” he nodded although Ben could not see him

“Alright…see you soon”

“Bye”

With that he hung up the phone and changed into a pair of new clothes before leaving the apartment. Once in his car he started driving his mind rushing through millions of thoughts as to how he was going to make things right with Amy.

~

Amy felt someone shaking her and she tried to open her tired, swollen from crying eyes. Once she did she came face to face with Martin who smiled softly at her. She sat up on the couch Martin taking the sit in the armchair opposite from her.

He gestured with his hand to the coffee table nodding in gratitude once she saw the steaming cup of coffee on top of tip. She picked it up and took one small sip before looking at him.

“So care to tell me what happened last night?” He asked curious to know the details.

“We got into a fight” she shrugged like it was nothing

“I know that…why did you fight?”

“It’s everything…” she breathed

“Not that he forgot your birthday?”

“You talked to him, haven’t you?” she asked him

“How do you know that? Maybe Amanda told me?” he said a smirk evident on his face

“No, she wouldn’t. Girls code” she said playfully

“Okay yes you got me, I talked to him”

“Him forgetting my birthday was just the cherry on top of it all…I can’t do this anymore with him away all the time” she shook her head

“I know its hard Amy” he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees “But things will change you’ll see”

“Things have already change” she said resting he hand on her stomach. Martin’s eyes widened once he realized what she was talking about.

“I can’t live like this when there is a baby in the middle too.”

“Congratulations” was the first thing he managed to say “But when? Sorry that was not the right question”

“I did not cheat on him” she looked at him like he was crazy “Two months ago when I went to visit him…the doctor said I’m about one month and a half long…I wanted to tell him but then he told me he was leaving in two days; things got a little out of hand.”

“I know you would never do that” he smiled “but Amy you got to tell him, talk to him don’t shut him out”

“Once I get home I will”

The doorbell rang and Martin got up to answer the door revealing Benedict. She was happy to see him and she realized that Martin knew that he was already on his way when he talked to her.

Slowly she stood from the couch her body feeling tired and weak. She gathered her things said goodbye to Martin and followed Ben out of the house and to his car.

He opened the door for her and with the small thank you she sat feeling suddenly awkward. She wanted to say something but she didn’t know what surely not that she was pregnant it wouldn’t do any good at the moment.

They sat in an awkward silence as Ben started driving them back to their apartment. They haven’t seen each other in two months and here they were sitting in a car both of them not uttering a word.

“Can we…” she cleared her throat “Can we get some breakfast before going home?” she turned to look at him and saw how his lips formed a small smile

“Sure, yeah” he briefly looked at her since he was driving and set root to a place where they could get breakfast.

After taking their breakfast to go the drove back to their apartment and Amy headed straight to the kitchen so she could set the plates and make a cup of tea.

“Tea? You never drink tea” Ben said confused as he served the food to the plates

“I just felt like it” she shrugged acting like it had nothing to do with the baby growing inside her belly

“Fine…I guess” he said still finding it a little weird how all of a sudden her taste changed “I’m going to the bathroom and I’ll be back in a minute to eat”

“Alright” she nodded and watched him as he exited the room

She sat on the table and took small zips from her tea while waiting for Ben so they could have their breakfast. It wasn’t long before she heard his voice from the bathroom but it became clearer as he neared the kitchen.

“Amy, what is this?” her mouth opened in shock the cup nearly falling to the floor once she saw what he was holding “Amy, what is this” he repeated showing her the pregnancy test she tried to hide

“It’s…it’s” he voice broke “I’m pregnant Ben” she looked at the floor unable to meet his eyes

“What? When, why didn’t you tell me?” he asked angry

“It was when I came to visit you a couple of months back…I found out a few days ago I confirmed it with a doctor the day of my birthday. That’s why I was calling you that day…” she wiped her eyes from the few tears that had escaped

“I’m sorry Amy, I’m so unbelievably sorry” he kneeled in front of her taking her hands in his

“How are we going to bring a baby into this world when you’re away all the time?” she asked her voice low

“I’ll fix it…I will be home more often, I’ll take a break from acting if I have to but I will be there, I will be there for you…for both of you I promise” he looked into her eyes and smiled

She leaned down closing the gap between them and connecting their lips in a kiss. Her hands was still in his and she gently removed them so she could place them around his neck. He nibbled on her bottom lip and Amy parted her lips allowing them both to explore each other.

They parted and Ben wrapped his arms around the waist pulling her body closer to his and burying his face into her neck feeling her doing the same.

“Darling we are going to have a baby” he mumbled one of his hands moving to touch her stomach

“I love you” she answered squeezing him

“I love you, too” the smile was evident in his voice “How far along are you?”

“The doctor said one month and a half” she pulled back taking his hand in hers

“Ben, I know and I want to make this work…I’ll come with you if needed just please don’t stop doing what you love” she pleaded with him

“I won’t I promise” he kissed her palm softly “I leave tomorrow for two weeks and then I’m free for three months any obligations I have after that is here in London so I won’t have to leave. We’ll make this work Amy”

“I know we will” she leaned down to kiss him “So can I come with you tomorrow?” she grinned

“Are you allowed too?” he asked frowning

“Yes” she laughed “So can I?”

“Of course you can. What would I be without you?” he got up and he offered her his hand to help her off the chair so they could eat in the living room.

“Sherlock without Watson” she joked hearing him laugh as he followed behind her.


End file.
